Ultimate Uke
by Kimbap Kidding
Summary: sedominan-dominannya Wonwoo, tetap saja dia submissive bagi Mingyu. BAD SUMMARY! BOYS LOVE! MEANIE HERE! DLDR! RnR!


**Ultimate Uke**

Warning : Ini fanfiksi paling ga jelas sepanjang masa/? Jadi tolong bagi yang ga suka, segera tekan tombol back aja ya daripada nanti muntah/?

Enjoy~

.

.

.

"Mingyu, hari ini kita makan pasta ya"

"Lagi? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja sayang? Kau terlalu banyak makan pasta akhir-akhir ini"

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pasta!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita makan pasta hari ini, jangan mengerucutkan bibir begitu dong, jadinya kan aku tidak tahan untuk mencium-aw! Iya-iya hyung aku bercanda, jangan dicubit"

.

.

.

"Woo, hari ini libur kan, jalan-jalan yuk?"

"Yak! Aku ini hyung mu bocah! Dan aku tidak ingin kemanapun hari ini, aku ingin bermalas-malasan saja di apartemen, jadi kau jangan berfikiran untuk pergi kemanapun, mengerti Kim Mingyu!"

"Tapi aku bosan di rumah hyung~"

"Tidak Mingyu!"

"Hyung~"

"Tidak"

"Wonwoo hyung"

"..."

"Jeon Wonwoo"

"..."

"Kim Wonwoo"

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti marga orang lain! Dan tetap saja tidak!"

"Istriku-"

"Yak! Kau minta dipukul?!"

"Tidak-tidak hyung ampun, baiklah kita dirumah saja, tiduran sehari semalam juga tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita jalan kaki saja ya"

"Apa? Tidak salah hyung? Kau mau jalan kaki? Serius?"

"Memang apa yang salah?"

"Tidak sih, biasanya kau kan paling malas kalau disuruh jalan kaki, lagipula aku membawa mobil hari ini hyung, kau yakin mau jalan?"

"Iya aku yakin, sudah parkirkan saja mobilmu di rumahku, nanti sepulang kuliah kau kemari lagi"

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ingin jalan kaki hyung?"

"Eum, ingin saja"

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Ya! Kau kenapa cerewet sekali sih?!"

"Hahaha, habisnya ini tidak seperti dirimu biasanya hyung"

"Memangnya aku yang biasanya seperti apa?"

"Jangankan jalan kaki, naik bus saja kau ogah-ogahan, malas berdesak-desakan, begitu kan yang selalu kau bilang"

"Tapi aku ingin jalan kaki sekarang Gyu, kau kenapa sih?!"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok hyung, tapi apa alasannya-"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu! Puas kau?!"

"Hahaha, yak hyung, tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"Gyu kita tidak usah pergi saja ya?"

"Loh hyung, aku sudah membeli tiket untuk kita, kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Tidak Gyu, aku tidak ingin nonton film, aku ingin dirumah saja, eum, berduaan denganmu, tidak ada orang lain"

"Hahaha, astaga kau imut sekali sih Kim Wonwoo~"

"Yak! Berhenti menyebutku imut, aku ini manly"

"Tapi kau menggemaskan hyung hahahaha"

"Kim Mingyu!"

.

.

.

"Kalau kita menikah nanti, kau ingin kita punya berapa anak hyung?"

"Dua saja, laki-laki dan perempuan"

"Hanya dua?"

"Memangnya kau yang akan melahirkan?"

"Tapi kan aku inginnya lima hyung, nanti pasti seru rumah kita akan ramai sekali"

"Boleh saja tapi kau yang hamil dan melahirkan"

"Tidak mungkin hyung, aku kan suaminya dan kau istrinya"

"Aturan darimana itu?!"

"Memang sudah begitu takdirnya hyung hahaha"

"Tidak! Aku yang manly jadi aku suaminya"

"Apakah yang kau sebut manly itu adalah seseorang berwajah manis yang sedang blushing saat ku tatap seperti ini hmm?"

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Kim Mingyu!"

.

.

.

"Hyung, turutilah permintaanku satu kali ini saja, ya?"

"Tidak Mingyu, apa-apaan kau menyuruhku memakai gaun ini?!"

"Tapi hyung, aku ingin melihatmu memakainya saat upacara pernikahan kita nanti"

"Berhenti merengek Kim Mingyu. Aku tidak mau! Kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku ini masih laki-laki?!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau memakainya hyung"

"Tidak atau kita tidak jadi menikah!"

"Yah hyung~"

.

.

.

"Mingyu minggir, kenapa kau jadi diatasku?! Tempat tidurnya masih luas, menyingkir Gyu!"

"Tidak Kim Wonwoo"

"Yak! Mingyuhh geli, jangan bernafas di leherku hnggh"

"Kau boleh mendominasiku di tempat lain, tapi di sini, diranjang, aku dominannya dan kau hanya akan mendengarkan kata-kataku, mengerti istriku?"

"I-iya"

"Ucapkan yang benar"

"I-iya, aku, aku mengerti Kim Mingyu, suamiku"

END

.

.

.

Tulisan absurd yang sudah membuang beberapa menit waktu kalian jika membacanya sampai tulisan ini /iya kalo ada yang baca/

Intinya ini ga jelas, hanya pelampiasan saya karena gemas pada couple fenomenal itu/?

Maaf kalo ga jelas dan bikin muntah wkwk

Don't bash! Saya sudah peringatkan sebelumnya jangan dibaca jika memang tidak berkenan^^


End file.
